


First Meeting of the Princess

by Fluffandsmutt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy setting, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Princess, Lesbian Relationship, Might write more, Original work - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Princesses, Royalty, cute fluff, gay princess, gay princesses, lesbian princesses, lgbt fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffandsmutt/pseuds/Fluffandsmutt
Summary: Princess Victoria dreads and frets over the meeting of a royal suitor. Cute gay things happen!This is just a cute idea I had, probably a one shot but I will write more if there is interest.





	First Meeting of the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> (Enjoy some cute fluff of gay princesses! My first post of something light, please let me know what you think and if you want more of this or other stories)

Victoria sighed to herself as she looked out the window of her tower bedroom. Princess of Arboria, Victoria knew that she would never get much say in who she would have to marry one day… And looking down at the royal procession of the visiting King and Queen of Solaris, she feared the day was finally upon her…

She watched as the golden carriage was pulled through the castle gates before turning away. She had hoped that this day meeting her betrothed would still be several years away. She had hoped for time to talk with her father about the matter first. She had hoped to find the courage to say she had no interest in princes of any sort… But time and courage had failed her.

Victoria looked at her mirror, working to hide her true emotions behind a stoic mask of civility and grace. She focused on happy memories. Talks with her mother in youth… The games she played as a child with the many cats that patrolled the castle… secret kisses between one of the cuter maids…

That last memory made her smile easier, even if bitter sweet. She had known that girlhood crush could never have amounted to anything, and so when sweet Emily had the chance to marry the cook’s daughter, she had wished them all the happiness in the world. It was happiness she never thought she would find herself…

She fixated on the sweet and not the bitter of the memory, as she made sure her golden hair, sky blue dress and diamond tiara were perfect before leaving her chambers. She nodded to the guard as she made her way down the stairs. She wouldn’t wait for her father to call her. She would see what her future held first hand and at once.

At the bottom of the stairs she came out to the left of her father’s throne, her mother’s left respectfully empty since her passing and she took the chair on her father’s other side. “Victoria my dear” the king said with a smile “I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

She inclined her head to her father “Well my lord, I thought I should be ready when my potential suitor enters. That is why the royal family or Solaris are coming today, is it not?”

The king gave a weak smile. His daughter was no fool. She carried herself with the dignity and formality that the world expected of people in their position in public… Even so, the formality made him miss the simpler days of her youth. “They are my dear. But just because you are being presented to each other, doesn’t mean you need to marry them. I can call other heirs until we find a suitor that’s best for you. I want your happiness after all.”

“You…” she had been so focused on the idea she might have to marry that she had done her father a great disservice, assuming she’d have to marry who was best for the kingdom. But the doors opened at the end of the throne room, cutting her off. Knowing she could actually refuse this prince if she wanted to helped ease her mind a little, but she was still nervous about this prospect.

She took a deep breath and looked at the royal party that made their way down the center aisle. There was a rather short plump king with a greying beard. He looked pleasant enough. There was a very pretty but rather annoyed looking princess about her own age with long black hair. What was she so upset about? Then there was a tall thin queen, hair in a tight bun and a closed off face. And finally… Wait… there’s only three.

Victoria sat up a little straighter as if trying to see behind the king. The door had closed behind them, no one else was coming in. No one was behind them, unless the prince was very young indeed. Where was the prince? Unless….

Victoria’s gaze focused back on the black haired princess again and a bubble of hope started to grow in her chest. As she neared the king’s dais the dark princess also looked about confused then locked onto the blonde. Her face also began to soften and a barely contained smile began tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Father?” Victoria asked softly as if she couldn’t believe this.

The king smiled at her and whispered, “I told you my dear. I only want you to be happy. Did you really think I knew so little about my own child?”

Victoria looked back at the visiting royals and it seemed mother and daughter were having a similar quiet conversation. The little king was the first to reach the throne and inclined his head with an infectious smile, only speaking once his wife and daughter joined him and repeated the motion. “Eric old boy! How are you!”

Victoria’s father laughed and stood from his throne, stepping down to embrace the shorter man like an old friend “Very well James! And Eleanor!” he bowed to the queen and kissed her hand when it was offered “I hope you had a pleasant journey. May I introduce, my daughter and heir, princess Victoria.” He motioned for his child to come down and join him. She was starting to blush as she grew closer to the other princess and curtsied with a smile.

“A vision of loveliness, so much like her mother.” King James said warmly “Allow me to introduce, my eldest daughter, Princess Seras.” The dark haired girl stepped forward to meet the blonde.

“It is a pleasure my lady.” She returned the bow and the blush she had been given, her smile widening “I can tell that neither of us is what the other expected.”

Victoria laughed softly “It would seem we both assumed the worst and got a pleasant surprise… I will admit, I still don’t like the idea of marrying someone I’ve only met once… But perhaps you would still like to walk about the gardens with me all the same?”

Seras nodded and gave a musical laugh of her own, reaching out a soft but strong hand to take the blonde’s. “I would love to. If you would excuse us my lords.” And the three royals smiled as their daughters walked off together. Maybe they would find a connection and grow closer, or maybe they would only be friends. Either way, they were hopeful for happy days ahead for both of their children.


End file.
